


Cookies

by thekatthatbarks



Series: Kakasaku Week 2016 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 1, Domestic Fluff, F/M, KakaSaku Week, KakaSaku Week 2016, prompt: salty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: Sakura bakes Kakashi cookies for his birthday and for some reason he won't let anyone else have any.Written for KakaSaku Week 2016 day one. Prompt: Salty.





	

Naruto reached for the plate of cookies on the edge of the Hokage desk, but his hand was slapped away. He looked up annoyed, “Hey! What the hell? I just wanted a cookie.”

Kakashi smiled at him on the other hand of the desk, “Sorry, Naruto. But Sakura made those for me for my birthday.”

Naruto gave him a strange look, “Your birthday was two days ago. Why haven’t you finished them?”

Kakashi’s smile faded behind his mask and he glanced at the innocent plate of cookies. He looked back down at the papers in his hands, “Oh, um, she just made so many so I still have some left over.”

Naruto narrowed his eyes, but must have decided to let it go, because he shrugged, “Whatever, Kakashi.”

The doors opened before Kakashi could reply and they both looked up to see Sakura walking towards them. When she got to the desk, her smile widened, “You still have these?”

Kakashi pulled the plate closer to him and smiled at her beneath blue nylon, “Just savoring them.”

Sakura rolled her eyes and leaned forward to give him a peck on the cheek. Naruto huffed beside her and she looked at him with a hand on her hip, “What, Naruto?”

Naruto gestured with his head towards the cookies, “How come you don’t make me cookies for my birthday? Huh, Sakura-chan?”

“Don’t you have your own girlfriend to make you cookies, Naruto?” Sakura asked back with a tilt of her head making Kakashi chuckle behind her. 

Naruto’s cheeks tinged pink and he stuttered, “W-well, me and Hinata have only been dating for seven months and my birthday’s not until next month.”

Sakura shrugged and looked over her shoulder at the plate of cookies, “Okay, Naruto, you can have a cookie.”

“Haha!” Naruto fist pumped and reached for a cookie, but his hand was slapped again.

“No, he can’t,” Kakashi shook his head, sneaking two cookies under his mask.

Sakura rose an eyebrow at him, “I made you so many. Why are you being so stingy, Kashi?”

“Um,” Kakashi glanced away from her and then stole three more cookies. He chewed behind his mask, “I have too much paperwork to do, so I’m not going to be able to go for lunch. ‘M just hungry.”

Sakura looked at the piles of papers around Kakashi’s desk, then at Kakashi. Her eyes turned concerned and she asked, “I can’t even steal you away for twenty minutes?”

Kakashi sighed, “No, I’m sorry.”

“I’ll cover for you, Kakashi,” Naruto volunteered with a shrug and then he grinned, “It’s good practiced for your next Hokage.”

Sakura perked up, “Really?”

“Sure,” he smiled and smirked at Kakashi, “If Kakashi gives me a cookie.”

"Fine,” Kakashi sighed and looked at Sakura with a sweet smile, “I’ll meet you downstairs in a couple of minutes, Sakura.”

She nodded and thanked Naruto, before slipping out of the office. Naruto’s grin widened and he reached for a cookie. This time Kakashi let him have one and watched as Naruto took a bite. His face immediately twisted and he grabbed a tissue, coughing into it.

Naruto looked betrayed at Kakashi, “What the hell was that!?”

Kakashi shrugged, standing up, “I don’t know. I think she must have somehow mixed up the sugar and salt.”

Naruto watched in horror as Kakashi grabbed another cookie and took a bite, “Why are you still eating them?”

“It’ll hurt her feelings if I don’t eat them,” Kakashi looked at him with a _duh_ face.

Kakashi sat down in the Hokage chair and asked him bemused, “Why don’t you just tell her?”

Kakashi shrugged, “She’ll feel bad for messing them up.”

Naruto shook his head with a laugh, “Man, you really love her.”

“I’ll see you in an hour, Naruto. Don’t have too much fun,” Kakashi took his Hokage hat off and ran his fingers through his hair. He tossed the hat to land on Naruto’s head perfectly, “And don’t let anyone see you wearing that.”

Naruto nodded and Kakashi left through the doors. Naruto grinned eagerly as he picked up a few papers. Then, he paused, “Wait…did he say an hour?”

\---

When Sakura and Kakashi went home that night, Sakura reached for a cookie on the counter. Kakashi tried to stop her, but she had already bit into it. Her face twisted in disgust and Kakashi watched as she swallowed the bite thickly. She looked at him incredulously, “Kashi, these are awful. I can’t believe you ate so many.”

“Uh…” Kakashi tried to think of something to say and then Sakura burst out laughing.

He narrowed his eyes at her as he realized. He pointed a finger at her accusingly, “You knew!”

Sakura held back another giggle with a nod. Kakashi pouted and walked away from her to the couch. She followed after him, “Aw, Kakashi, come on, don’t be mad! I didn’t do it on purpose!”

He rose and eyebrow at her as she cuddled next to him on the couch. She went on, “I grabbed one a couple hours after I gave them to you and realized it. But I had seen you eating them and you hadn’t said anything. I just wanted to know how far you would take it.”

Kakashi looked away from her with a shrug, “I didn’t want you to feel bad about it.”

Sakura chuckled and tugged down his mask before giving him a kiss. She smiled at him, “And I love you for that.”

He smiled back at her, “I love you, too,” and leaned forward to press his lips against hers. He fought back a laugh when he tasted the salt on her lips.


End file.
